The Ice queen: can she find love?
by LonelySilhouette
Summary: The ice queen cant love. But what happens when she meets the Ice King? And will her cousins, Jon and Selina, find love as well? and with who?
1. there's a demon in class

Hahahahaha! This story is about what my life would be like if I designed it. Well, except for the bad parts that will come later. My younger cousin, some of my older cousins, my brother and his friend will all be in this story. His friend will be only in one chapter I think, though I'm not sure. This story is a crossover. Just thought I should tell you.

Soooo, Selina, do we own Yu Yu Hakasho or Inuyasha? No, but we do own our selves and so do all the other people in this fic. No one, and we repeat, no one is fake and all other characters are real life people

...- Change of person or scene

First letter of name (...) telepathic communication

'...' Thoughts

Kurama and Yusuke looked up from drawing on the sleeping Kuwabara's face when the principle walked in.

They watched as he consulted their homeroom teacher before he turned to them.

"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Meranda Divina. You will all make her feel welcome, right?" He stated to the students and murmurs of yes ran through the classroom.

Satisfied with the answer, he left the room. Then a girl they guessed was Meranda walked in.

Meranda was a thin, pretty girl with long black hair who stood about 5' 5". She was wearing the normal school uniform but had some how managed to cut the sleeves off the shirt, use the tie as a choker and dye all the blue parts black. Also, the school had banned necklaces and bracelets because one kid had tried to choke another with them. She just so happened to be wearing at least ten bracelets on each arm, in blue, black and silver and a black and white bead necklace. Tattooed on her shoulder was a silver, black and blue butterfly.

The moment she walked in though, her eyes went straight to them as though she knew who they were and could sense their energy. She narrowed her eyes before introducing her self.

"My name is Meranda Divina, as you already know. I am Filipino and the reason I know Japanese is because I lived with my aunt who married a Japanese guy, who taught my cousin and me Japanese."

Everyone was staring and drooling except for the girls and gays who glared at her enviously, and the two awake spirit detectives, who both stiffened when they felt the demonic aura wafting off her. Though they both relaxed as they noticed she was only a C or D class. No wonder she looked straight at them. She would probably have been to the tournament and would recognize them.

She looked to the teacher and he briefly scanned the students, of which the guys looked to be thinking 'seat her by me, seat her by me!' then said, "You may sit by Suichi and Yusuke. Boys, please raise your hands."

They raised their hands and she walked toward them.

When she got close enough, what they saw made their jaw drop. She had dark brown eyes but her pupils were circled by silver to show demons she had power that only S-class demons could have!

With Meranda-

She just smirked at everyone's response to her appearance. At least no one recognized her as the singer 'Fairies voice'. So far that had been the only good thing, besides her younger cousin, in her really crappy, suck ass life.

She looked to the back of the room and noticed that the three boys, one of which was sleeping, in the back did not have normal ningen auras. Two of them had really high spirit energy and the other seemed to be a demon.

The two that were awake seemed to be the only other ones who had, as the principle so fondly called it, dared to 'abuse the school uniform'.

The cute red head, which was the demon, was wearing a pink uniform. Apparently he had a fan club because the girls kept glancing at him and giggling. 'Poor boy,' she thought. 'I know how it feels,' having had countless crazed fans chasing her. The black haired boy next to him had a green uniform. They looked really familiar.

Holy freakin' cow! (I love to yell that at school : 3) They were the spirit detectives! But where's the fourth one? These two stiffened then relaxed when they felt her low aura. Thank god she had disguised it to feel really low.

Then the teacher had her go and sit by them. Well at least the principle was gone. He had smelt funny, was way to over weight and had tried to give her a hard time about what she had done to the uniform.

She had just glared at him until he dropped the subject. Like hell she was going to dress like the dimwits at this school.

About ten minutes after she sat down, her cell went off, playing the tune 'Lonely' by Akon. She looked down at the caller id, glared at the phone as if trying to make it reach the caller then stood up and transferred her glare to the teacher who looked like he was about to say something but quickly looked back down at his papers.

Then she left the room muttering something along the lines of "damn toddler, always calling in the middle of class".

She was so annoyed that she didn't notice the other two 'uniform abusers' grab their friend and follow.

With Kurama, Yusuke and Youko

"Did you hear her? She said something that sounded like damn toddler. Do you think she was talking about Koenma?"

"I don't know," Kurama answered Yusuke as they dragged Kuwabara down the hall. They were trying to follow the girl but Kuwabara's snoring was too loud, so they stopped and let her go ahead, knowing that she was headed to the parking lot.

They dropped him. Kurama grabbed his communicator and contacted Hiei.

"Hiei, meet us in the parking lot of the school... Ya, there's a Demoness at the school... Ok, we'll see you there," he put the communicator back in his pocket, picked Kuwabara back up and continued down the hallway.

When the got outside, they watched as she got into a black hummer with silver flames. Hiei appeared just as she roared out of the parking lot.

"Is that her?" Hiei asked as they watched the speeding vehicle.

"Ya, that's her. Should we follow her, or go to Koenma?" Yusuke asked over Kuwabara's snoring.

"Good idea. Then we can figure out who she is. What do you think Hiei?" Kurama voiced his opinion and turned to get Hiei's.

"Hn," was all he said.

They threw Kuwabara into the back seat of Kurama's red mustang. The others sat in the front on the seat covers that had roses with large thorns on them. Then they drove of at a speed that matched the hummer that they were following.

Scene change

Meranda pulled into the parking space in front of a deserted playground. A few minutes later a dark blue Mercedes Benz pulled in next to her as she got out.

A girl, about 16 or so, stepped out of the Benz. She had shoulder length Black hair and was wearing the school uniform. Hiei frowned when he noticed the two silver dog ears on her head.

'How, Fox, could we have missed the presence of two demons until now?' Hiei thought to Kurama.

'I really don't know. How could Koenma miss them, unless...' he trailed off.

'Unless what?' Hiei questioned.

'Unless he was hiding them.' Kurama responded and then asked 'what do you see?'

'The girl's name is Selina. Hmmm, you're right. They are working for Koenma' Hiei reported

Kurama mentally sighed and jumped out of the tree Hiei and himself were sitting in. 'Alright, lets go see Koenma' Then the two male demons walked to the car.

Koenma's office

"Before you even think of telling us the mission, why are the spirit detectives in my class? They knew I was a demon! They are going to come see you about me!" She shouted in fury at the quivering teen seated at the desk in front of her. He was wearing blue and purple and had a pacifier in his mouth.

Yes, he was the prince of Makai but the female before him had done horrible things, even without meaning to. Thats how strong she was. So naturally he was afraid. Kami, even his father was afraid of her. That's why _he_ had to be the one to work with her.

He was about to answer when four people walked in.

"Oh thank Kami your here!" He cast a nervous glance at Meranda before continuing, "I'd like you to meet you new teammates!" And he quickly shoved them out the door and locked it before they could turn around a yell at him.

"Well... you guys can come over so that we may get to know each other..."


	2. AN

You guys, i dont know if you like this or not but i wont be up dating any of my stories for a while because my grades suck ass. though i might get a chapter or two up for a fatherless child no more and Ice queen because i have a fixed story allredy

oh yeah and i decided that they ould all be in school or working 


	3. The truth is out

Alrighty then. I have decided to get rid of the 'Naraku' thing and just make it so that every one is either working or in school. If any of ya'll have a problem with this then go to hell! Eh hehe... Just kidding! Please don't kill me!

Hey, guess what? **WE DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR YUYU HAKASHO!**

At the Penthouse

"Kira, Ryo! We're home!" Selina called as they entered their home.

A few seconds later, two small fur balls came careening around the corner and down the hallway to jump on the two girls.

"These two we took in after we found them alone in Makai. Ryo's an ice wolf pup and Kira's a fire cat." Selina told Kuwabara as he scratched them behind the ears before he too turned to take in the house.

"My god! Where did you get all the money to furnish this place?" Yusuke and Kuwabara gazed about in amazement while Kuramas gave an appreciative nod and Hiei gave his accustomed 'Hn', though his eyes told a different story. Meranda just smiled and Selina stared at Kurama.

"Selina works for a computer company. She's the CEO. She just finished college. Then there's the money she gets from Koenma." Meranda, in a voice that was just above a monotone, told them and Selina blushed when Kurama turned to her.

"Congratulations!" He told her.

All she could do was nod in thanks.

Meranda just shook her head, before turning to Kuwabara.

"So, while she works, you still have to go to high school?" He asked.

"No, actually, I just get bored being here alone all day. I don't think that I'm going to go to that school again." Meranda responded.

Then she walked away, holding Ryo and left Selina to show them around the house.

Selina's POV

"She has a problem with people," I whispered to them.

"We can tell," Yusuke whispered back.

We entered the kitchen first. It had forest green walls, dark brown cabinet doors and a black counter and appliances. It was spotlessly clean. You could eat off the floor, if you wanted to. (Does your mom do this?)

Next I showed them 4 rooms that had a bathroom joining them.

"You guys can stay here whenever. Why don't you pick your rooms now? Any of these 4 are open. When you're done we can go eat somewhere."

I was happy to have someone other than my older cousin. Don't get me wrong, I love her and all but she has been different since the day our families... well, she's has changed.

Normal POV

Hiei picked the darkest, not to mention largest, of the 4. This was Meranda's favorite guestroom. It had dark, red wine colored walls, and black and red bed sheets. It was large enough to do a routine sword dance in with out hitting anything.

Yusuke chose the blue and purple room. This was Selina's favorite. There was a large screen TV inside and radio on the desk in the corner.

Kurama selected the room that was different types of forest green. Meranda also liked this room. On the desk were a computer and a clock radio. In the corners, plants resided.

Kuwabara picked the blue and yellow room. This was the kitten and pups play room at times. Everything was blue and yellow. On the walls were pictures of kitties and puppies. (Sorry to the Kuwabara lovers, but I don't like him.)

"All right. Since you have picked your rooms, do you want to go to a club?" Selina asked when the guys found the kitchen.

"But your only 16... right?" Yusuke asked

"It won't matter. It's a demon club. Anyways I'm the CEO of an important computer company!" She retorted.

"We can't bring the spirit detectives there, Selina. You know how many demons would like to kill them." Every one turned around when they heard Meranda's voice.

"Awww, why? No one will attack with you there. They're all scared of you." She turned back to the men behind her. "Last we were there, most of the demons all huddled in a corner."

"Fine. I'll go, but I want to change first. I refuse to go in this." She turned and walked down the hallway and into her room.

She looked about in complete and utter boredom. Inside was very dark. The walls were a dark blue and the bed sheets were black and silver. In the back of the room was a large alcove with a guitar and a mike inside a small room of soundproof encasing. The guitar was black with blue and silver butterfly wings painted on it.

"I'm too cold." She whispered to her self, all the while thinking of how random, but true, the thought was.

Hiei's POV

She was cold even for a demon. Even I'm not that cold. What has made her this way?

I looked up when she came back into the room. She was wearing a long black skirt and a black button up shirt with only the middle button done, exposing her well toned, flat belly. The only makeup she had on was black eyeliner. She still had her concealment spell up.

"Selina, are you going to go in those clothes?" Meranda asked, all the while fingering the sword strapped to her waist.

"Um... I'll be right back." And she dashed into her room.

She sighed. Her eyes scanned the room. She had finally got it the way she wanted it. The walls were a light blue and the bed sheets were the same color along with a light purple. On the desk were four pictures. They were of brother and parents.

They had been killed six years ago when a demon attacked. They were at a party and Meranda and her parents were there, too. I was coming but when I got there, Meranda was standing out side holding a long bloody sword that I had never seen before. Any ways, she had taken care of me after we met Koenma. He had given her a job after our parents died and when I turned 14, he gave me one, too.

She looked up from her musings and saw the clock. She had been standing there for 20 minutes!

She threw on a long sleeved, midriff blue shirt and a black leather mini skirt. Then she ran back into the kitchen. On the counter was a note.

_Selina_

_We went ahead. Kurama's down in the parking lot. You two will ride my bike there. Just give him the name. He's been there._

_ Meranda_

She walked down the stairs and into the parking lot. In the middle of the empty cement room stood the red haired beauty next to a blue and black Honda motorcycle.

"Shall we go?" He asked.

"Sure." And she climbed on behind the man.

They soon arrived but the sight wasn't very good.

Lying in front of the door was a dead demon. Presumably, it was the guard.

"Either they were confronted or Meranda had to deal with it or we have some trouble." Selina chewed on her lip and Kurama nodded in agreement.

They entered the club and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara smashed into the wall. Meranda and Hiei were standing in front of a tall blue haired demon.

"... destroyed you. Why are you still alive?" It seemed they had walked in right in the middle of Meranda's question.

"The sword didn't make you kill your young cousin? It seemed to work fine when you destroyed your family." He looked up. "Oh look, it seems that she has heard our little chat. Now I must go. I'll see you soon."

He disappeared and Selina drew her sword and walked toward her cousin.

"You killed them?" She asked.

"Did you ever wonder why I slowly faded into this cold heartless bitch that I've become?" Her face kept the impassive look as she spoke to her now sobbing cousin.

Just then, Their two other cousins walked in. With them were two silver haired demons, one a hanyo and the other was a taiyoukai with a blue crescent moon on his forehead. Also there was a man and a woman with black hair.

"Are you trying to kill each other?" The older demon, the taiyoukai, asked, faintly curious because of the carnage.


End file.
